


Worries

by winterkills00



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Edgeplay, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pandemic - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkills00/pseuds/winterkills00
Summary: Pratt is so cozy under the blanket, leaning against Jacob, that he eventually falls asleep. He didn’t even do anything special that day just played on his Switch. Animal Crossing is so addicting.
Relationships: Staci Pratt/Jacob Seed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Worries

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece cus I get anxiety about the virus so I’m trying to calm myself down with some fluff. This story is not scary! Just cozy smut!

It’s raining outside. But that’s the least of their worries. There’s a pandemic going on in the world and Jacob and Pratt are stuck inside. Doing their best. Only going out when necessary. 

Jacob is sitting in the sofa with the blanket over him, playing Uncharted 4. It’s the game of the month on PlayStation plus and he never played it fully before. 

Pratt is sitting next to him on the sofa, leaning against him playing Animal Crossing on his Switch. He’s terra building slowly in his town, where it’s also raining. 

He’s so cozy under the blanket, leaning against Jacob, that he eventually falls asleep. He didn’t even do anything special that day just played on his Switch. Animal Crossing is so addicting. His villager Bill was wearing a purse today which he found so cute he had to screenshot and send to Joey. 

So Pratt is gently asleep against Jacob, which he notices twenty minutes later and decides to pause his game. A sleeping Pratt is too cute and he can’t help but look at him for a bit before moving his arm up and around him, letting him lean on the side of his chest. 

Jacob leans back on the sofa and decides to take a nap too. 

Half an hour later and they’re laying down on the sofa completely. Jacob on his back and Pratt on top of him between his legs. 

Another hour go by and Jacob wakes up on his own, sniffling a little and blinking at the tv screen. It’s dark outside now and he looks at his watch to see the time is 6:36. 

“Staci.. it’s dinner time we should get up..” he says as he ruffles Pratts hair. Pratt doesn’t respond at first so Jacob ruffles his head a bit more and says it again. 

“Wake up its time to get up and make dinner..” and that makes Pratt yawn and cling further to Jacobs chest. 

“Just a bit more..” Pratt says nuzzling into Jacobs chest. Jacob is warm and robust and nice to nap against. 

Jacob lays there and ruffles Pratts hair a bit longer, fingers caressing his scalp in swirls. 

Pratt decides to buck his hips a bit, playfully at first but then he gets a hang of it and it’s turning him on to lay between Jacobs thighs like that. 

“Hmm?” Jacob hums as he finally catches on, sees Pratt’s little sleepy smirk, laying on his chest. 

“Just a little? Quick and easy..” Pratt says sleepily as he bucks his hips and gets a mood going. 

It works, they’re both hard in no time but Jacob knows that’s not how Pratt works. 

“It’s never short and sweet with you, is it?” He says as his hand sneaks down to Pratts pajama pants, fingers enveloping his hard dick. 

“You need some extra time, don’t you?” He says as he starts stroking him slowly. Pratt can’t help the little mewls in pleasure coming out of him. 

“You’ve always been my special guy..” Jacob says as he starts a nice rhythm on Pratts cock, his other hand still in Pratts hair, massaging his scalp. 

Pratt bucks his hips upwards still, moaning softly into their dark living room as Jacob jerks him off for what feels like hours. In reality it’s only twenty minutes but it’s almost agony. 

“You’re my good boy..” Jacob takes him to the brink and then tightens around his base to stop the wonderful sensation, then starts again. Gets him high on it, moaning into the room then stops it last minute. 

Pratt is clenching and unclenching his fingers in Jacobs shirt, almost like a cat, kneading his chest. 

“Ooh no more Jakey..” he shudders as Jacob stops what would have been his orgasm for what feels like the twentieth time. 

“It’s your own fault for starting this..” Jacob answers with a smirk. But he’s been cruel enough so he lets Pratt have it. Jerks him to the brink then lets him ride the wave. Looks down at his face in pleasure and lets him have it. 

Pratt shudders apart on top of him, fingers twitching in his shirt and needy moans from his red bitten lips. 

Pratt is bucking against Jacobs own hard on but he doesn’t pay it any attention. It’s a blessing laying here with Pratt in their little quarantine bungalow. 

“Time for dinner?” Jacob says when Pratts breathing has gone back to normal but Pratt just yawns and rubs his face on Jacobs chest. 

“Five more minutes..” he says because now he’s really tired again after his orgasm. 

Jacob tugs at his hair a little and leans up from the sofa, drying his dirty hand on a paper towel on the table. 

Pratt whines with the tug in his hair but clutches at Jacobs shirt, still acting like a little cat. 

“Come on. Let’s go.” He says as he sits up fully, kissing Pratts head before getting off the sofa. 

Pratt rubs his eyes and follows Jacob into the kitchen. 

They switched the news off a long time ago. Not wanting to scare Pratt further. But in a few months it’ll be summer and the world will hopefully be back to normal, soon enough.


End file.
